onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/A Final Farewell
''This is a fictional story on the death of Luffy after the series is over, told through the eyes of Sanji.'' Budup budup budup, the Den Den Mushi rang. I walked over and picked it up. A familiar voice rang through on the other end. "Oi! Sanji! Its been a while..but I'm afraid I have some bad news...You might want to sit down." "Usopp? Its been years..whats the problem?" I took a seat, Usopp was never really all that serious, but this time it sounded pretty bad. " You sitting down?" Usopp asked. "Yeah." I said. " I got the news this morning, Luffy passed away last night, in his sleep...." I dont remeber hanging up the phone, or even falling down. I just blacked out I guess, from the shock. It never crossed my mind how Luffys disease could kill him at any time. The sentance Usopp said shocked me to my core.... Three days later, I traveled to Goa Kingdom. They were holding the funeral there. The letter said it wasnt in the kingdom, but in the outskirts of town, some bandit head quarters. Suprisingly, I was first to arrive. Some old hag was yelling at me why i was on her property. " Hey blondie get outa here!!" she yelled. I explained to her I was here for the funeral. She understood, but was a bit skeptic, as she didnt recognise me from my wanted poster as Luffys crewmate. That damned poster allways caused me trouble. I stayed there for a few hours, chatting with the woman who said her name was Dadan. She had raised Luffy for 10 years. I found it very interesting. She was the mother he never had. Then people started to arrive. The moss head came with Brook. Robin arrived along with Nami. Usopp came with Kaya, and then Chopper and Kureha. I knew it was a funeral, but I still flirted with Nami-san and Robin-chan. Trafalgar Law and Franky arrived at the same time. Vivi, Carue, Igram, Pell and Chaka came in an Alabasta kingdom ship. Then came the pirate empress, Boa Hancock, and aboard her ship was a coffin. We had a couple crews guarding for marines. A bunch of pirates showing up in one place seems suspicious and the Marines might get involved. Crocodile was there, suprisngly. Brook later told me he wasnt even invited. A very old man, and an aging later showed up. I didnt recognise them at first, but I saw they were Rayleigh and Shakky. The years had ben harsh to rayligh, and Shakky had to help him ocasionally. Another man with wrinkles came. I later found out it was Luffys father, Dragon. Jinbe camer with Keimi aswell. I sat next to Chopper and the marimo. I put out my cigarette as a sigh of respect. For the first time ever, I didnt feel hatred for Zoro, I guess because of the place. I never spoke a word to him though. Brook took the stage that they built for the funeral, with his violin. Buggy snuck in, I have no idea how, or why. There was someone there in disquise. He later revealed himself to be Coby, and didnt want the pirates there to freak out over a Marine. I think i even saw Smoker some..in the trees... "Yo ho ho.....Yo ho ho ho....." Brook began to play a song. A final farewell to the Second Pirate King. All these people coming to say goodbye to one person. My captain. I was one of the few people who served this person and now hes gone. He was not only my captain but my dear friend. I began to get misty eyed. As Brook got deeper into Binks Sake, he began to cry himself. I looked over, Chopper was bawling. So was Nami, Robin, and Franky. I looked to my other side. Even Zoro, someone I've only seen cry once, had a few tears. Brook finished his song. Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Myself, Chopper and Brook were chosen to carry the coffin. Chopper couldnt do it, he was crying too much. Usopp allmost lost it, but he kept it together. Brooks tears ran through his skull as he walked. We placed the coffin on the high part of the stage, meant to set the coffin on. The mood was gloomy. The saddest place I have ever been in my life was right there at the funeral. Suddenly, Shanks arrived. He made a large entrance, everyone was suprised. They all knew he might show up, but to see the red haired Yonko crying was an even bigger suprise than his arival. He went up to the coffin, which by now was open and people were either crying or saying their last goodbyes. He took something out of the inside of his coat. Luffys hat. Shanks layed the hat in the coffin, on Luffys chest. He took Luffys dead hands and layed them over the hat. Luffy seemed to be at peace now, with his prized possesion. Boa hancock, the woman whos beauty seered my eyes it was so immense, aproached luffy, and collapsed. She was in love with him and couldnt stand to see him go. She didnt pass out, she just collapsed and started screaming about how " her love is gone and shes going to die". Dadan, Shanks, Dragon, and Rayleigh sealed the coffin. Dadan and her bandits had allready dug his grave. The four people carried the coffin to the grave. Before placing it inside, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Myself, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook each took a knife and carved our names on the coffin. Jinbe then came, signed his own and Shirahoshis name. Keimi signed hers. Vivi sighned her name. Hancock signed hers. Eventually everyone signed their names. Each name, a person whos life was changed by Monkey D. Luffy. They then lowered his coffin into the ground. Suddenly, Zoro broke down. He cried more than I'd ever seen him cry. Everyone was crying. Everyone. I lit a cigarette as they buried him. as the final part of the coffin was covered, I took a drag from the cigarette. "Bye Luffy. Thank you for helping me in my idiotic dreams." I whispered as I blew out the smoke. And there wasnt much else to say after that. Category:Blog posts